


no

by souda420



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souda420/pseuds/souda420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk<br/>gundam dies so major character death yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	no

At first it was quiet. If you could even call it that. It was quiet, but nothing about this was calming. The anxiety and fear was like a snake in his chest that coiled around his ribs and constricted his lungs. Not to mention his heart, which was banging against his chest, a slimy organ that was throbbing with pain and was the only loud thing he could thing he could hear at the moment in the dry desert plain. With a shaky breath, Gundam placed his hamsters on a small jagged rock before stepping out into the sand. He could feel it. The vibrations that were getting heavier and the sound was getting significantly louder. Monobear. He was getting closer with what looked like a stampede of animals and they were headed right in his direction.   
Gundam withdrew a stick and hurriedly started carving into the sand. They were getting closer and closer. Faster, faster, faster! If he thought his heart was racing before it had definitely gotten worse. He kept at drawing the magic circle and finished it right as the stampede had got to him. As quickly as he could, Gundam clapped his hands together, causing the circle to emit a bright light and nothing else. It... didn’t work? He collided with the oncoming animals and his vision went black.  
He landed on the ground moments later, the feeling of his insides being stabbed and his shattered ribs scratching against his chest. Terrible waves of pain licked up Gundam’s body as he felt the tingling sensation of warm blood trickle down his forehead and with a horrifying amount of force, he managed to turn his head and force his eyes open. Black dotted his slightly blurred vision as he stared at his hamsters. They were shaking, their beady black eyes were fixated on him now, depending on him. They were expecting him to surpass the odds of survival and continue to live as their owner. His heart was furiously hammering under his crushed lungs, fighting for every second to keep him alive. He managed a small smile before he died. yep he's dead and he's never coming back

**Author's Note:**

> im gay i kno   
> thakns 4 reds  
> i wrote this at 2 am im sorry


End file.
